The One who did
by ZackieGriffin
Summary: Ikuto has been killed and Utau is desperate to find the killer, and Amu joins her. Ikuto has got strange mails, and soon is the killer on track. But who is it? And what's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Shugo Chara fanfic. Remember that I only speak English on my english lessons and on the Internet, so it may contain spelling mistakes and so on. The last episode of Shugo Chara hasn't been releaset yet when I wrote this, so the ending might not fit whit this. **

**But enjoy (if I even have any readers)**

"See ya", Yaya shouted when she and Amu separated after the school day.

"Yes", Amu answered, and started to walk home. Ran, Miki and Su talked about how funny the day have been today. Amu thought that the day sucked, everything were boring, nothing special happened and the Guardians just talked about school stuff. Super unnatural boring, with other words.

********************

When Amu, home again, started with her homework's, her phone peeped. There in the inbox for messages were a new one.

"From Utau?"

"Is it from Utau?", Su replied. "Well, what is it about?"

Amu opened the message and read it.

_"Come to Sanjo-san's office NOW! It's important!"_

Amu blinked surprised. Sanjo-san's office? What may it be?

"She seems upset…" Ran said sadly. "Wonder what has happened?"

"Yes…"

Amu put her coat on and went to the hall.

"Amu, we have dinner now", her mother said to her. "Where are going?"

"But it's important…"

"Is it a boy now again!!??", her father cried from the kitchen.

Her parents didn't want her to go, so she ate with them.

_Beep._

"Amu, is it your phone?"

"Yes…" Amu looked what it was. From Utau.

_"Where the heck are you??? Come NOW, QUICK!"_

After some persuade, Amu's parents let her go to. To Sanjo-san's office.

"I wonder if she's okay… She doesn't seem to want me here, but I think its something important", Amu told her charas.

"Yes", her charas answered.

***********

"Excuse to disturb, but Utau wanted me to come", Amu excused to Sanjo-san. She looked sad and solemn.

"Second door to the left."

Amu opened the second door to the left and founded Utau sitting crooked over her desk. Both Iru and Eru sat in front of her. Eru cried.

"Utau-chan…" she peeped. "Amu is here"

Utau looked at Amu. Her eyes were red and wet, her cheeks were wet of tears. Her hair where only careless putted in a single ponytail on the back. Utau has never only one ponytail. In her hands she had a handkerchief that was wet of snot.

"Hi…"

"Utau, what has happened?" Amu shouted scared. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay… Amu, I have to tell you this… Ikuto is dead. He's been killed!"

Amu's heat stopped for a moment. A stone sank down to the bottom of her stomach and her throat stocked itself. All her charas gasped.

"Utau, is this true?", were the first thing Amu came to say. After all she and Ikuto has been trough, Ikuto were release from Easter, and now. All her, Ikuto's and Tadase's hard job were for nothing. Only this.

Utau nodded and blew her nose in the handkerchief.

"Please, Utau tell me everything from the beginning! You have to tell me!", Amu shrieked. Utau looked apathetic at her, sighed and started to tell:

"Ikuto told me that he would be home when I had played in my demo to the corporations, but when I were home, he wasn't there. Well, I thought that he were on a walk with Yoru, because he does it so often. But when I went to check if he weren't asleep in his room, he… *sob* laid on the floor, someone had hit him with a knife in his throat more than once and that somebody also cut him in the stomach and wrists, like the killer wanted to make sure that he were dead. And Yoru's egg were broken into thousands of pieces", Utau whined. "It were terrible, and it were blood everywhere. Mom brought Ikutos body to the cremation."

"Cremation?"

"Yes, cremation. A place were you burn the bodies of the dead. Mom says that I'm the one who going to get his ash, but I think she lies. I so sure I'm going get some ash from a random fireplace…"

The last of color from Amu's cheeks disappeared, and tears started to slipper down through them.

"Why…? Why would someone want to kill him? Do you think it were Easter, who did this?", Amu asked between the tears.

Utau opened her eyes and stood up.

"That's the thing! I don't think it's Easter, because when I checked his inbox on both email and phone I saw a lot of mail and messages from a unknown girl, called something like Firena. I found pictures of her and Ikuto together and I don't even now this girl. At her mails she confirmed that she will kill him or something like that. I think it's her!", Utau almost shouted. "Are you with me?"

Amu blinked surprised. Of all sudden Utau forget the sorrow and now sounded like a true fighter.

"With you what?"

"With me! Are you going to find out who the killer is with me? I can never forgive the killer and if it's that Firena, she's as good as dead! Are you with me?", Utau shouted in Amu's face.

Both Ran, Miki and Su started to worn her to do illegal thing, like sneak at a unknown girl, and most of all, kill her.

"I'm with you, but I'll just help you to find the girl", Amu said and Utau smiled a second before she putted the sad face on again.

"Good, lets meet here again tomorrow when you finished your school day. Then I'll show you our house and the mails."

*************************'

Amu couldn't get sleep at all. She cried and sobbed. She couldn't even tell her parents about Ikuto's dead, they wouldn't understand at all.

At school it couldn't be worse. Amu weren't in the mood to tell Tadase about his 'Nii-chan's dead. She would just break him down. Of course all of the Guardians asked her why she were so sad and tired, but she didn't answer. She wanted to read those mails Utau talked about.

When the days finally where over she rushed to Sanjo-san's house, where Utau already stood, ready to go to her own house.

They walked under silence to a quite big house.

"This is the Tsukiyomi family's house", Utau said when they arrived. She took a key from her pocket and opened the door. "Welcome inside."

Amu swallowed before she walked inside the dark house.

**Well, if you wanna know what kind of secrets hides in the dark house, then review!! ^^ **


	2. Emails

**Here's the next chapter. **

A cold breeze swept from the inside of the house into Amu's soul. The house where probably more a haunted house. How could Utau live there?

Utau lighted the lamps and an empty hall showed up.

"Where…?", Utau gasped, in tact with Iru and Eru. "…Where is all the furniture? Where's everything?!"

'Haunted house', Amu thought and followed Utau in to a kitchen. Utau opened the cupboards and looked inside them.

"Everything on place. No one has been here, except the hall. Strange…", she said.

"Indeed", Amu agreed with her and went to a stare. And that stare scared the shit out of Amu. The banister were decorate with bones and other human parts. Utau stared her eyes out.

"What the hell has happened here? It can't be mom…. Then who is it? This is so mad, all of this! When I've take all the messengers and emails I'm going to move to Sanjo-san, for sure!", Utau muttered, and started to walk along the stare. Amu followed after. This were really madness, nothing else.

***********

"This is Ikuto-honey's room", Utau said.

"Eh?"

"What 'eh'?"

Amu was embarrassed.

"Sorry, but what with Ikuto-honey? Wouldn't Ikuto-senpai fit better?", Amu said quietly, and Utau gave her a look of death.

"That's because he were so soft and cute… Do you have problems with it?!" she hissed angrily.

"Sorry."

Utau went to his computer in the empty room and opened the email inbox. She scrolled down to 'deleted emails' and opened the first.

'_Hi, baby. So you work for Easter? Good boy, you have already a work. How's with you little sister? Does she works too? I've boring and dad won't let me out. He sais that I'm just int the way for the Embryo. Do you now that I've keep the Embryo in my hands? That was even before Shirin were born. Darn her!'_

"It's looks like she has a shugo chara", Amu said. "A Shirin chara. But the Embryo? How old is that Embryo? Did that girl work for Easter? Why did she wrote 'Darn her'? Darn Shirin?"

"I can't the answers! Look at the next mail!"

_'Hi sourpuss. I asked my dad about you. So you have a Shugo Chara? What kind? Yesterday I sneaked out and found some X-egg. Do you know that you can use the power to kill? But those X-egg were so week so I broke them. It would be better if the world would be whitout dreams. Dreams just kill you in the end. Is my Shirin does.'_

"What kind of girl is she? Hey, guys, do you know what that 'My Shirin does' mean?"

Ran, Miki and Su mumbled, but after a while they just shrug their shoulders.

"It sounds like that the dream Shirin lives on is a pain for the girl. I've never heard of that before", Miki said.

"This is the second mail, and it's dated three weeks after the first mail. But I can't find any sent mails to her in the outbox. These are in the deleted box, so did Ikuto-honey never answer her?"

_'Mom is insane! I think she has dementia. She is going somewhere where people can take care of her. I don't think she wants it, but she only speak rubbish. Once she told me that I would be as strong as my dad, before she fainted. My dad is not strong! He think that the Embryo will save his life. He's just as week as me. Just as week as Shirin. I'll broke her egg if she doesn't do something good enough for me!'_

"How terrible!", Su shouted. "I feel sorry for Shirin!"

"Well you see what's happened to her in the next mail…" Utau said sadly.

_'I didn't make it. I didn't do it. I'm innocent. NOT. I forced Shirin to be a X-egg. She didn't want it. When she were a X-egg, I took the egg in my hand and broke it. The dream died. I don't care, I have a new one. Shirins dead made me feel better, now I'm alone without her. She just makes me feel like an asshole._

_Do you even know my name. It's Firena, but everybody calls my Fire. You're mad as my mother! You doesn't realize who you are, you're lame! You're nothing. I'll tell Easter that they'll make you work!!'_

Utau's eyes burned of anger.

"She's the guilty here! And she just think of herself! She's just dejected! I'm so 100% sure she's an emo!"

"But didn't you read what she did to Shirin?!", Su cried. "She killed her dream, she killed her chara! That's cruel!"

Amu bet her lip. These mail made her feel bad. It's like some evil spell were hanging over them.

"The 20 next mails are very strange. There's only one or a few words in every of them. Strange words, I'll show you", Utau said resolute, and opened the next mail.

_'Oh', 'No', 'Why', 'Shirin', 'You', 'Kill', 'Hate', 'My pain', 'Fuck', 'They blame me', 'Also you', 'A new is born' , 'Work', Easter', 'make', 'me', 'work', 'alone', 'only you', 'could', 'ever', 'save', 'GOT', 'TO', 'END', 'YOU', 'fake', 'crawl', search', kill'._

"She just need a psychologist, seriously", Utau sighed. "I don't now what to do! Amu, you got to help me! I feel just totally sad."

Amu laid her hand on Utaus shoulder.

"Neither me…. Neither me, Utau… I don't know what to do…. Not at all."

******************

Late on that evening Amu decided to search on Firena on Google, or Yahoo or something.

"Um, mom, can I use the computer for a while?", Amu said to her mother.

"The computer? For what? Homeworks?", she asked.

"Eh, not really, but it's important. Please?"

Amu's mom nodded.

"The password is '_iLoveAmi'_ ", she said and Amu went to the computer, and knocked in the password. Google… Firena.

There where not to many founds but something. _Girl died in elevator, Utah, The United States._ Defiantly not her._ Firena Wlegaslowski, the Russian singer make a constert in China soon! _Not, that girl either. _Top hundred strange names, Firena #86! _ Not that!

Amu gave up. There's looked like there were no founds on that Firena she searched for.

_Peep_.

A new message from Rima.

_"Wow, I never thought that a would get MSN! Really, but my parents checks my contacts, but anyway! Please, make MSN so you would be my first contact? My MSN is Kusu_ :D Add me!"_

Wow, Kusu_KusuGag…. 100% that KusuKusu chose that name, Amu thought. She haven't MSN because of her parents. But maybe if Amu only could chat with Rima. Then it wouldn't be any problems.

After a while Amu created her new MSN. . Couldn't be more eccentric than that. But just when it all had downloaded, and the mission were complete, someone added her. . Amu gasped, she started to freeze. It were so for sure Ikutos little mail friend! Amu blocked her, shut the computer down and went to bed. No sleep this time either.

She froze and had the feeling that someone looked at her through the window, but she were to afraid for checking it. Well, it was true. Someone watched her sleep. Someone.

**So, what do you think. I think this chapter is not too good :/ Well review please**


	3. Tadases reaction

**Hi again, here's the bext chapter. Kinda short, but enough.**

Amu walked as a sleeping zombie through the breakfast, the walk to the school and the first lesson. She couldn't keep Ikuto's dead hidden for the Guardians anymore, special not for Tadase anymore. It wasn't the right thing to hide his 'Nii-san's dead.

After the first lesson, Amu took Tadases hand and took him to a safe place where neither Rima or Nagihiko, or anyone could here them.

"Tadase, I have bad news for you…", she started but couldn't finish the line. The word 'dead' scared her, and specially in front of Tadase. She saw in his eyes, that he understood that it was something very bad.

"Are you going to move?", he asked. Did he think that Amu would move? No way!

"No, I'm staying. But I'm afraid that you never ever will meet Ikuto again", she peeped. Tadases eyes expanded.

"What are you saying? Why wouldn't I meet him again?"

"Because… because…"

"Because what?! Tell me Amu-chan, tell me!!"

"Because Ikuto has past away… He has been killed… He's dead", Amu couldn't keep any poker face anymore, but started to cry. "Utau found him murdered in his own room! Someone killed him in his own room! That's cruel."

Tadases eyes narrowed and the started to quake. Sweat pushed through his skin and he started to shake.

"Is Ikuto d-d-dead?", he whined. "Is my 'Nii-san dead?"

"Yes… I'm so sorry, Tadase-kun, but I didn't want to tell you it before – "

"So you knew this from before?? Why on earth didn't you tell me that?! I, if somebody, would have the right to be informed about his dead! How could you keep this as a secret from me? From everbody?", he almost shrieked. His hands were fists, he pushed the hand so hard together that the knuckles whitened.

"I'm sorry, Tadase-kun, but I thought that you would understand… I didn't want to hurt you", Amu started, but Tadase raised his hand.

"I'm afraid you already did it, Hinamori-san", Tadase said with a cold voice. The last time he used that voice were when he found that Ikuto had lived in Amus room for a while. Ikuto… He's gone forever, forever.

"Hey, Hotori-kun, Hinamori-san, the lesson will start right now", Nikaido-sensei shouted whit his most childish voice ever. Both Tadase and Amu looked at him, with an unhappy look. Nikaido-sensei raised his eyebrows and repeated his line, and walked inside the classroom. Tadase followed him before Amu stopped him.

"Give me even a chance!", Amu said. "I already said sorry to you! I'm sorry!"

Tadase didn't turn around, or even look at her. Kiseki turned around with a sad face.

"You are the one who did the wrong thing! Now you have to take care of it", he said hard and left Amu alone with her charas in the corridor.

"Hinamori-san, we are going to start the lesson now, seriously", Nikaido-sensei shouted to her and Amu walked slowly after him.

***********

"What has happen between you and Tadase-kun?", Rima whispered to Amu. "He looks so sad when he looks at you. Is something wrong?"

Amu sighed and told Rima everything about Ikutos dead, the strange mails and Firena. Rima stared at her friend. Her eyes told Amu that she was chocked, or even scared.

"You're so in need to tell the others about that. We can help both you and Tadase-kun through this period", she said quietly, but she didn't believe herself. She lied right up in Amus face and also to herself. Could Ikutos dead also touch her inner? Maybe…?

Late on that day all of the Guardians sat down around the table. One chair was empty.

"Where's the King? Where's Hotori-kun?", Nagihiko asked.

Rima kicked Amus leg, and Amu opened her mouth and told them the truth. Why Tadase was gone was probably cause Amu hurted him – once again. She was unsuccessful – once again.

Yaya opened her eyes and peeked straight in Amus nose.

"If you once screwed it up, then you have to fix it!"

"Hallo, we talk about Ikutos dead, baka! I can't fix Ikuto back even how much I want! Tadase-kun…. Ooh, I hate the situation! It feels like I have to chose between Ikuto and Tadase-kun, even when he's gone! Tadase-kun wants me, Ikuto wanted me and I don't know what to do! I just want to sleep, I want to lie in my own bed and don't care a shit about anything else than myself!", Amu shrieked. She was stressed, sad, mad and furious. Nobody understood her, the world is against her.

"Amu-chan, calm down!", Nagihiko said. "I now how you feel, and we can help you! We're going to kick the butt of the killer, I promise!"

Amu, that stood up for a long time ago, watched Nagihiko from toes to ears.

"What exactly are you going to do about it? You're just in the six grade, and you may have both Rhythm and Temari, but you're power is long from rescuing a dead boy! I can already tell you that this don't belong to your mind, it's my own business! You're arrogance!", Amu almost cried.

Nagihiko lost his chin and glared at Amu with big eyes.

"But, Amu-chan, we're trying to help you – "

"You're not helping, you're disturbing me! *sigh* I'm sorry if I'm over hysterical, but this is my and Utaus challenge, not yours. It's just for me and her, not for the Guardians. Thanks for everything, now I'm going home."

*******

Amu couldn't believe that she actually acted like a jerk to the others, but she was so upset and sad. Her charas tried to cheer her up, but they didn't succeed. Then she saw a black shadow outside her window.

"Ikuto!", was her first line, but then she stopped herself. "It can't be Ikuto, he's already cremated…"

The shadow stood there until the thunder heard over the whole city. Then it disappeared.

"Rest in piece, Ikuto…"

_Boom, boom, boom._

"Amu, it's for you!", her mother shouted. "It's a girl!"

Amu jumped down past the stairs.

"Utau? What are you doing here?", she asked when she saw who stood in the hall.

"No need to explain, come with me now!"

**I know Amu was too hysterical and dramatical, but I wanted to make it kinda clear that she miss Ikuto very much and is desperate (I live for AMUTO).**

**Hope you don't hate it. Review :)**


	4. Totems

**Sorry for this very late chapter. This is the badest chapter I've ever write :/ Enjoy if you can. (and I'm sorry for this Tadase-out-of-caracter, I wasn't realizing what I wrote)**

"What? Where are we going? It's raining and I forget my umbrella!", Amu said to Utau who increased her speed.

"Amu bought a new umbrella a week ago, but she had never the chance to try it in the rain, so she tried it in the shower instead while she was singing 'I'm singing in the rain'. It looked pretty funny", Sue whispered to Eru.

"Well that's how it is", she answered.

"But Eru, where are we going?", Miki asked her, and Eru putted her finger across her month.

"Later."

Utau dragged Amu to a small alley. There in the end of the alley a bar were placed. Utau sneaked in there with Amu.

"Tell me now what's happening, please", Amu said and Utau nodded.

"I searched on Google on totem animals and what they are for. Ikutos totem animal is cat of course, but it said that the cat is a very busy animal with a big sacrifice sooner or later in the cats life. The cat hides in secretly persons with a heart of sorrow, but the cats inner strength save the persons life before they normally just disappear. I think it describes Ikuto quite well", Utau said and ordered an Coca cola for herself.

"You're right… where did you find that information?"

"On a forum, where people talk about they kind of would-be-self. I don't know if they have charas but anyway. It also stood that the cat leaves track after its disappearing so the closest to the cat wouldn't feel alone. The cats closest totem animals friend is the puma", Utau mumbled. "I took a quest where it stood that my totem animal is moose. The moose stands for proud, rebirth and determination. That's fits me."

Amu smiled a bit.

"Okay, now I know about the totems. What now?"

Utau sighed.

"I think it's written that Ikuto would disappear. Not really with dead but somehow…", she said.

"That's not true! It's NOT written that Ikuto would die!, or well yes everyone dies sometimes, but not be killed. Even if he's a cat, then he would like move or something . He was very irregular you know! Believe in him!", Amu said angrily.

Utau gave Amu an angry look.

"I can't believe in him now when he's dead. Everything I can do right now is to take care of the killer!"

Amu starred at her friend.

"Are you going to kill Firena? No, you can't do that, then you aren't better than the most rotten Easter!", Amu hissed, and she saw how a little fire in Utaus eyes lighted. "What? Are you going to do that?"

Utau started to smile evil.

"No, I'm not going to kill her, of course not, but I found out a way to get more information about Firena!"

"What? Seriosly?", Amu shouted. "How?"

"Well, Firena worked for Easter back on the days, so I'm sure that they still have her information!", Utau explained.

"Yes, that's a good idea, but how are you going to get the information? Easter is down, and Hikaru-kun lives a normal life now. It's not worth the troubles."

"No, Easter collected all the information from their workers in folders, and those folders never disappeared. I'm sure that Hikaru-kun or the Director knows where those folders are", Utau whispered with a almost angry tone. "I know that they know about those folders!"

Amu watched Utaus eyes. They shaked of anger.

"As you want, but let's not pressure ourselves– "

"I'm not in mood of taking easy! Ikuto has been killed and I demand knowing the killer! If it really is Firena, then I need to know who she really is!", Utau shouted in Amus face.

"*Sigh*, well, do you even know where Hikaru-kun and the Director lives?"

"Of course I do, let's go!"

"It's starting to get late and dark, can we go tomorrow in the afternoon instead?"

"No."

"Please, come one, I will fall asleep", Amu lied. She didn't want to go there yet. It's too early and too late. Tomorrow will fit better.

"No, you're the one who'll coming with me."

"My parents will get worried."

"I don't care."

"Damn you, Utau. I'm coming with you."

**and once again, this chapter is b.a.d !! Review :D **


	5. Firena aka who?

**Yeah, here's the next chapter of my fanfic. Enjoy, hehehe.**

The elevator had an annoying noise while Amu, Utau and the charas were in their way to Hikaru-kun's apartment in a high-rise building house at the edge of the city. Amu wondered if Utau called them before coming, but it was her problem if they are gone.

But they weren't gone, both of them were home watching some of the Disney movies.

"Hello, are we disturbing you?", Utau asked.

"No, not at all", the Director Hoshina said. "We're watching 'The lion king II Simba's pride', want to join us?"

Amu smiled at Hikaru-kun, while he stared at the TV screen with big eyes. Wonder if he ever before had watched a normal movie for kids before. Probably not.

_'__He is not one of us, he has never been one of us'_, the chorus's singing when Kovu gets kicked out of the Pride rock.

"Why doesn't they like him?, Hikaru asked and peeked at the screen where Kovu run away from the others.

"Because the thought he was evil", Amu explained to him.

"But why did you come?", the Director asked. "To meet Hikaru?"

Utau standed before him and peeked her finger in his nose.

"Ikuto is dead, jerk! I think a girl named Firena killed him, and she worked on Easter at the same time as we did. So, I'm sure you're having her information somewhere here, we need it!", Utau said in his face. "Didn't mom tell you that? Whatever, where is those folders that keeps deadly important information?"

Mr. Hoshina glared at Utau.

"Yes, I know about his dead, but nothing about any killer. He died in his bed at the night without any reason. He's not killed, please Utau have a coop of tea", he said.

"WHAT! I was the one who found him killed in his room, and I KNOW that Firena killed him! Now give me those damn folders before I'm making you!", Utau shouted.

The Director bet his lip and nodded.

"Hikaru, please don't stop watching the movie, we'll be back in a moment."

***

Down in the cellar row after row with bookshelves appeared. Folder after folder, important paper after even more important paper. Have they move Easter down to this little dark place or why did they collect every single paper piece ?

"Let's see… Firena… Do you know her surname?", the Director asked.

"No."

"That was more worse. I can't simply remember any Firena on whole Easter. But she was a cleaner, so then maybe I don't recognize her. I don't think we collected her information then", he said.

"Well, I simply know that she was more than a cleaner!", Utau said angrily.

The Director nodded and thought a little while.

"But wait a moment! Firena… Isn't it Hiigari-san we're talking about?", he said suddenly surprised. "Of course! It is Hiiragi Ashira you're meaning!"

"How's she?!"

The Director sought a little while at the bookshelves. Then he came up with a bunch of paper.

"Here is it. Hiiragi Ashira-san, by this time 14 years old, wants to be called Firena. She has a mother, father and a little sister on the first grade. She's going in the compulsory school in the town beside us, but her little sister goes in the Seiyo Academy. Here's a picture of her."

The picture of Firena, or Ashira as she was named in the first place as, looked actually quite cute. Ashira's long blond hair had big waved curls, her makeup was really sweet and she had blue eyes. She's a beautiful girl.

"She looked like that when she started as practical working experience here in the seven grade. Just one month later she begged for work here. So I gave her work on the planning department, where she just gave some ideas. Soon she became more than just an idea giver, she had talent for planning. She planned a lot of work, especially for the 'catch the Embryo' department. It was for example she, who founded out your talent for singing, Utau. She came with idea for using you", he said while he looked at her paper.

"Is that so…?", Utau whispered to herself. "I can't remember her."

"Well, I don't know if you spent much together, but she said to us that you had a wonderful voice", the Director said and looked at his watch. "Oh, the time runs away, I have potatoes on cooking, I hope they don't burn up. I need to go, and please don't touch anything." Then he putted the folder back in the bookshelf and run away.

"Mwahaha, you can keep dreaming", Utau shouted into the empty stair. Then she returned to Ashira-san's aka Firenas folder. "God damn it, here stands nothing. Oh, God, I'm ready to die, please Amu shoot me!"

"Haha, nice try Utau. No, let's think about it over a night and then can we see what more we can do tomorrow, ok? I mean, we're walking on same step at this time, we're needing to do something else", Amu said.

"Uuh, I just love saunas", Amu said to the cold night out on her balcony. Where she once almost spitted out milk on Ikuto. Aahw, wonderful time. "I wish we could meet Ikuto-honey again."

"Amu, what did you just say?", Ran asked with an evil smile.

"What?"

"Well , 'Ikuto-honey'?? Didn't you commented Utau when she called Ikuto for that? Now you're doing the same!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Eehw, enough Ran! We're leaving Ikuto as subject now. What about Ashira-san, she has a little sister in Seiyo Academy, I wonder who it is", Amu said.

Her charas looked a little disturbed.

"Who is it? You know it already, don't you?"

"Who's last name is Hiiragi?", Miki asked and Amu's face paled a little bit.

"This is madness. Is it really true? Is Rikka-chan's big sister Ikutos killer? Little Rikka-chan!?"

**If you don't know who Rikka-chan is, so a new season of Shugo Chara is released, Shugo Chara Party!! A new character Rikka-chan (probably the bad guy, I don't know) appears and she's on the first grade. Check it out!!**


	6. Home with Rikka

"AaaaAaammmuuuUuuUUUuu-chaaaannNNnn!", a little girl shouted for burn dear life burn. Her brown curled hair bobbed in the wind as she was running. "Are we going to water the flowers? Where's Yaya-chan, I couldn't find her!"

"Oh, she's sick today. Swine flue you know. Or no, she hasn't the swine flue but she has fever although", Amu explained to Rikka-chan.

"Swine flue…. Yuk! Then we're going to water the flowers alone, you and I, Amu-chan!", she said happily.

"Oh, yes."

**************

Later when they was watering the flowers under silence, Amu opened her mouth.

"Do you have a big sister?", she asked. Rikka watched her a little while.

"Yes, I have. Why did you even ask? She goes in the nearby town in school, you don't know her", the answer was.

"Well I heard about Ashira Hiiragi-san, so I wondered if you are related in some way", Amu said fast. The proof of Ashira's kill wasn't complete, so the charged with murder was unnecessary. Yet.

"Hay, let's forget Ashira for a while. I wondered actually if I could come to your house. I mean, that I could stay over the evening with you", Amu said quickly and Rikkas eyes shined up as an sun.

"Yees! Of course, just come today! Of course you're always welcome. When are your class ending?", Rikka shouted as an siren in Amus face.

"Well, half past 2, my last class ends. Yours?"

"Half past twelve, but it's nothing dangerous. I'll wait for you here on this spot!" Rikka said.

"On this spot? Eh, you don't have to. Just wait outside the main entrance, and I'll be there when my class have ended. 'Kay?"

"Okay!"

**************

Amus class didn't even end before Rikka was totally pissed of waiting for her and knocked as an elephant on the door. She also screamed Amus name and threw stones on the window.

"When are you going to end?????? ", the little girl whispered (screamed) in the door chink. Amus charas had a very fun time, ganged up on Amu. (Just as a joke)

When the class ended Rikka stood infront of the door.

"Come now! Mom have already cooked dinner for us, so hurry up!", Rikka shouted and dragged Amu with her.

**************

Rikka's house was adorable. It was in a cream color nice department in a biiiiig house. Lovely, with other words.

"Hello, Amu", her mother said. Omg, she already new Amus name. Scary. "Dinner is ready, would you like to eat?"

"Of course ma'am", Amu answered so nice she could.

"Do not be too nice to her", Rikka whispered. "She is the devil when I haven't clean my room. And when Ashira gets her attacks… we don't even have to talk about how crazy mom gets then."

Amu nodded, but she still was too curious.

"Attacks? What kind of?"

"Eh, well, she has mild disorder of schizophrenia and also a very mild disorder of ADHD… she's a problem kid, that's why she's not in the compulsory school in this town but in the school in the town besides us. There is a school class that consider kids with disorders", Rikka whispered. "When she gets mad, almost nothing can stop her and she can do thing she doesn't mean to do. It's pretty sad."

"Yeah it is…", Amu said. "Hay, Miki, Ran, Su, listen."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Go searching after Ashira's room. Go looking after some eggs. She maybe has some chara. Look after knives, pistols or whatever. Something that could kill Ikuto", she whispered.

"Hai, we'll go looking!", her charas said and disappeared.

Rikkas mom maid delicious food made of rice, meat and a lot of vegetables.

"Delicious", said Amu to her mom and ate up the rest of it.

"This have to be the sisters room. I think this is Ashira's room", Ran whispered.

"Open it!", Miki said and opened the room door. "Jeesh, what a mess."

On the floor lay a lot of clothes, posters, more clothes and other unidentified rubbish. A stink looked inside their noses and got them sneezed.

"Excuse me, but what IS it inside this room?", Su snorted and watched at some of the posters on the wall. "Green Day? What is this? A band? I have a bad feeling."

"You have always bad feelings", Ran muttered. "But now you may have right. Here is an egg. But where…"

After a little searching they found the egg. It was black with white and pink spots but the chara wasn't available. Maybe it was on a journey without the egg, or just was in a deep sleep. But the egg smelled bad, or the spirit of it was a badass.

"It smells Green Day", Su said with her Sherlock Holmes voice.

"It cannot smell Green Day", Miki said importantly. "It may smell green instead."

"What should we do?", asked Ran. "Eggnapp the egg? Or just tell Amu? But I can't find any of those knives… It could easily just been a kitchen knife instead."

The three charas thought a while before they decided to leave the egg where it was. Just for the safety.

But in that very moment they just felt a cold breeze going through their hearts. Something that didn't just smell like Green Day, it smelled death and sorrow. A breeze that almost made them cry. That almost made them transform into X-eggs.

"I'm out of here!", Su shrieked and hurried to the table. Ran and Miki stayed where they was and just froze.

"Here are a lot of X-eggs, Ran", Miki said slowly, and Ran nodded as slowly as Miki.

"I feel bad."

"I know."

Later came Hotori with her tail of light and worm them.

"Please tell me", she said nice and smiled. But they couldn't just tell her about the murder of Ikuto. Amu wouldn't like it at all.

"Nothing. Here's just a lot of X-eggs", Miki said.

"Please, do not call them X-eggs. Let's call them 'Lost souls' instead, cause that fit better. Rikka helps them find their owners and take care of those who cannot find what their searching for", Hotori said and took their hands. "Lets go back to the table. Su is waiting."

They went back and joined the discussions with the mother, Amu and Rikka. The atmosphere was lovely until.

"Hello… I'm home. Is the dinner ready", someone shouted from the hall. It was Ashira, but she did NOT look as the girl Amu saw from the picture. Instead of the lovely blond hair she had red straight hair with black locks of hair in it. Somehow she looked like a crossover of Avril Lavigne and Keira Knighley.

She kicked off her shoes and banged her bag onto the floor. Then she froze and stared at Amu and slowly she came and whispered in Amus ear:

"I know you. You're Amu, Ikutos girlfriend, huh? You are so going to be hit. And hit hard!"


	7. Little Sweet Ashira?

**Well, here is the ummh.. seventh chapter. I don't really now what to say... Just enjoy (if you can :o) Hope you liked it **

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about", Amu said and tried to stay calm.

Ashira snorted at her and putted her hand at Amus shoulder.

"I think you actually know that", she said with a big smile. A smell of tobacco spread in the room and Amu guessed she was smoking.

"Could you even present yourself. I don't know you", Amu lied.

"Ashira-chan, what are you saying to Amu-chan?", their mother asked.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Ashira-chan!", Ashira growled and focused on Amu again. "So, you're saying that you don't know me. I'm Firena."

"Oh, pleas Ashira, stop with that name!", their mother sighed. "She's Hiiragi Ashira-san, Amu. Do not pay too much attention to her strange questions."

"F*ck you!"

"Ashira! Be quit! Sorry Amu for her language. Now, go and clean your room!"

Ashira muttered something and started to walk away.

"Yes clean you're room! It smells too much of Green Day!", Su said snobbish. Ashira turned around and looked right in Sus eyes.

"You're made of pure shit, you know? All charas are pain in the ass", then she walked to her room and smashed the door. Hard.

"Ashira, how dare you say that to a Shugo Chara?", Rikka screamed but she wasn't given an answer. "She's so stupid. Baka."

Amu nodded and looked at Ashiras door.

**************

Amu woke up after an terrible nightmare. In the dream she had to choose: who would you choose to die, Utau, Tadase or yourself? The chose is yours.

"OMG, I thought I would die", she whispered to the cold air in her room. "But what if Tadase-kun was the one to die in the dream? What if Utau would die? But… what if the dream was a true dream? Am I physics? Can I see the future? What the butt? No one of them are going to die! Not even I!"

And why the butt is it cold in here? The window is closed! What? Oh no, the window is not closed. Damn.

"Why are you thinking out loud?", Ran asked sleepy. "Just close the window."

"Uhm, I wasn't thinking out loud", Amu said quickly. Oh Mai Gadh, what embarrassing.

She walked to close the window and when she was doing it she saw something. A shadow. How strange. Have that shadow cat ears? And a tail? It cannot be true!

"Ikuto!", Amu shrieked out loud through the window and the shadow disappeared.

"Why are you screaming as the devil was after you?", Ashira asked. She stood just under Amus window whit a big smile on her lips.

"What are you doing here?", Amu screamed to her and she laughed.

"I'm just on a walk", she said simply. "Is that forbidden?"

Amu sighed high.

"No. But my question is: What are you doing right under my window, you bastard?", Amu said angrily.

Ashira laughed again, now more evil.

"Please, Shut the duck up!", Amu screamed to her. "I hate your laugh so come to the point! Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you", she said and lit a tobacco.

"Oh, you wanted to see me", Amu said sarcastic. "Wants to see me sleep? And maybe kill me at the same time?"

"Why are you just thinking about killing?", Ashira asked and surprised Amu. Now voice was changing, now she sounded more like a frightened child. An innocent child. "What is your real question?"

Amu watched her smoking her tobacco. And she saw it. In Ashiras jacket pocket was an egg. A black egg with spots and something. Her shugo chara. But why had she a chara if she hated them so much? And if she broke Shirins egg, why was there another in her place. Could you get one more chara if the first one died? Or rather got killed? That's unfair. Then Amu remembered. Ashira wrote in one of the messages that she had a new dream. Of every dream a new egg was born, but did they hatch for every dream? And what kind of dream is it Ashira have? Stop smoking? Hardly no.

"Did you kill Ikuto?", Amu couldn't believe her own lips. Why did she say that?

"Do you know what happened the eleventh September 2001?", Ashira suddenly said.

"What? Someone drove a plane in a skyscraper in America, so? It was a lifetime ago!", Amu said. "Why are you asking?"

"Do you think he… who drove the plane…was evil?", now Ashira sounded like that frightened child again. "Do you think he wanted to die for his own good?"

"What? I don't know! He did it 'cause of he hated America or something! Stop asking stupid questions! Come to the point!", Amu said tired.

"No one is evil", Ashira said dreamy. "No one is born like that. Everyone is innocent in the beginning. It's only what you do, that is evil. I can hardly think anyone who's brain is made of killing. But everyone is naughty and wicked to each other. Even you, Hinamori-san. But no one is truly evil. Not even he who drove the plane into many peoples deaths. Remember that. Good bye."

Ashira walked fast away.

"What? Wait, Ashira! Firena wait! Let me talk to you! Answer!"

But Ashira was gone in the dark.¨

**What the duck did Ashira mean? In the next chapter will Utau do..... something.**


	8. No, Utau, No

"Welcome to Facebook, please sign in"

Utau set her e-mail and her password into the small bars and logged in. She checked her wall and the latest news. Someone had birthday and Utau wrote: Congratulations on that persons wall. She signed.

Still, even thought weeks had gone after her brothers death, she got "I'm sorry for your great lost" and likely messages. She used to delete the messages from both her wall and inbox. And sometimes, when the same person sent the same message twice, or on the day a week after his death or whatever, Utau got the feeling to block them at those moments, but they just wanted her best. But they maybe doesn't understand that the best for her was just to leave her alone and don't remind her of Ikuto.

Hiiragi Ashira.

Utau pressed her name into the search-bar and pressed enter.

There wasn't a lot of girls named as Hiiragi Ashira, so the suspected could be easily found. Utau clicked on her name and her wall appeared. But suddenly something felt wrong. The little bar "Add as friend" didn't exist. Could she possible BE already friend with her on Facebook? How the hell didn't she know anything about that?

They had some common friends, among Ikuto (whose password was impossible to find out, and Utau didn't want to delete his Facebook), and some other ex-workers on Easter. Now this wasn't just scary, but irritating also.

Since when had she got a friend invite from her? Whatever.

Utau searched thru Ashiras Facebook a little while until she realized that she had her phone number posted. A little evil grin showed up on her face and she grabbed her phone.

"Now little f*cker, now I will have you by the balls", she said evilly and took a handkerchief, and put it around the phones downer corners. She pressed the numbers and waited.

It took a while before Ashira actually answered, but she answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Amu!", Utau said happily.

Silence. Ashira had to think. That stupid girl.

"Why are you calling?"

"Because you're guilty", Utau answered simple.

"For what?", Ashira sounded angry, but also scared.

"I know that you killed Ikuto. I read your and his messages. Were you in love with him? I bet you were!", Utau couldn't stop her tongue. And all the shit she spitted out thru the phone to Ashiras ear, wasn't even true. Or, well, who know?

"I did not love Ikuto!", Ashira screamed. "He was only a boy who thought that he could follow his dreams! Being a violinist, what an asshole! I hated him, because he was a lazy co-worker that only tried halfway. Why on the earth should he be loved EVER?"

Now Utau didn't know what to say. What should Amu say? It was Amu she actually played at the moment.

"Dreams always win", was the only thing she came out with. But she was sure that Amu would say so.

"It depends on what kind of dreams", Ashira said and surprised Utau. She didn't sound angry anymore, just sad and tired. "My dreams always fail."

"Well, stupid, it's not easy to live up to your dream if you force your own charas into X-eggs, you know?"

Silence. Again.

"What did you say?", now she sounded scarily mad.

"W-well, yeah, in one of the messaged you sent to Ikuto, you said you broke your egg. If you remember Shirin?"

Ashira coughed.

"Have you read all of my and Ikutos private messages?", she whispered horrified angry.

"Uhm… I told you earlier that", Utau said and her voice lost its sharpness. "Remember? Or m-maybe you're also getting dementia as you mother."

Please shut up, Utau said to herself, but it was too late.

"Do you want to join Ikuto?", Ashira hissed.

"What?", now Utau didn't understand anything.

" I thought you were a nice girl, but I guess you are the stubborn type", Ashira said hard.

"Have we met each other?", cold breeze ran down Utaus back. Have Amu and Ashira met each other.

"… You are the one with dementia? You are like the best god damns friend with my sister!"

Utau bit her lip.

"I cannot remember all of you! So just shut up!", okay that was totally not Amu. Amu would never scream shut up just like that.

"Whatever, back to my point! When I first met you, I saw that you were really that person who lives on dreams. How many charas do you really have?"

"Two. I mean four!"

"…? Okay, four, but still you're so weak you cannot live without them. How can your life depend on dreams? That's pathetic."

"They're my strengths."

"I have only one chara, and it may not strength me, but sure as hell it helps the adrenalin to run thru my body. And I can sure as hell fight with it!"

"Hay, I can fight too! And so can Utau!"

"Fight with heart and forgiveness, how cute."

"I never said I would forgive you for killing Ikuto!"

"I never said I killed him, kid!", Ashira answered hard.

Utau had to think fast.

"But why are you killing your own charas? Your soul will soon be lost", Utau changed the subject fast.

"My soul became lost after the first chara I killed."

Utau froze.

"First…?"

"God damn it, you're such a stupid kid! I can show you how to get your soul lost! And how to do it, well I will take away the thing you cares most about. Be sure, and Amu, don't try to stop me! You have provoke me long time enough. Say bye to your favourite thing!"

*Click*

Utau dropped the phone. She played Amu too long. She provoke Ashira too much. And now Amu's going to pay for Utaus mistakes. Hell no, it cannot be happening.

"Amu, be sure to watch over Ami while we're out for dinner!", her mom said.

"Be sure to take good care of Ami, wont you?", her dad said.

"Dad, let her sleep alone in her own room wont kill her", Amu answered. "But have a nice dinner, I'll get something to eat myself."

"Maybe some of you friends can come over. What's her name, Rima?"

"Yeah maybe", Amu said simply. "Bye!"

Her parents closed the door and walked to the car.

"Well. The whole evening for myself", Amu said and started to watch TV. But after a while it became boring.

"Hi, it's Amu. I wonder if you want to come over? I've the whole evening for myself."

Rima gasped in the phone.

"Amu, I'm so sorry to tell you that I'm right now on the way to my cousins. I'll be there the whole evening. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll find out something. Bye."

Okay, Rima couldn't come over.

And Amus stomach wanted food.

"Well… Ami is sleeping deep. I guess she wont die if I'm going to bye some food", Amu thought and closed Amis door, and later the main door. She was now going to take some time eating ramen. She threw the phone in her bag without thinking and started to walk to the nearest café.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was on it way down and the sky was bright red and yellow. I perfect day to eat out. Kukai had once said, that if the sky is bright red, blood will be spilled. That's of course old rubbish. Well, when we're bringing Kukai on speech, Amu noticed that he also thought it was a beautiful day to eat out.

"Hi there", she said and sat beside him. Her ramen was boiling hot and she enjoyed it.

"Long time no see", he said and they started to talk about school and a lot of other stuff.

"Oh, I heard that Ikuto is dead. Tragic accident.", he said solemnly.

"Yeah… wait, what accident?"

"The car accident. He died in a car accident", Kukai said but he hesitated.

"No! He was killed!"

"Impossible!"

"Well I guess shit happens, but this is not just another kill. He was murdered by a shitty girl named Hiiragi Ashira!"

Kukai stared.

"Wow, ouch. I'm feel so sorry for Utau."

"Yeah. What time is it? It feels like I've been eating for hours", said Amu and looked at her phone. "It's very soon seven p.m. but oh my god, I've got like 20 missed calls. Have something happened?"

"From who is it?"

"From Utau. I had my phone on silence. Well I'm going to call her."

Seconds later Utau answered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", she cried in the phone. "It's all my fold, I'm sorry."

"What?, Take it from the beginning?", Amu demanded.

"I have no time for it, where are you?", Utau yelled.

"I'm out. I'm eating with Kukai, why?"

"Get your ass home immediately! Do you have all your charas with you?"

"Well, yeah? Why are you asking!"

"Because Ashira is going to take the thing you care the most about away from you! I'm on the way to your house now, I will protect your house until you come home!"

Amu froze and almost dropped the phone.

"When did she say this?", Amu whispered.

"About an hour and a half, come home please quickly!"

Silence. Amu suddenly remember the most important thing in her life and she tensed her jaw.

"Are you still there?"

"Oh no…"

"What is it, Amu?"

"I left Ami home alone! She is unprotected! Please hurry!"


	9. Give me my chara!

**Okay, I'm not dead, I just forgot I even had a fanfic to finish :oo I don't know what to say about this chapter, it may be a little bit idk... well you're about to see how the whole thing end :)**

Amu flew as fast as she could on her speed roller skates. She had a hard time breathing, because she hurried and stressed so she almost forget where she even was going to. Kukai had screamed after her. He has to be confused. And how could he believe that Ikuto died in a car accident? Whoever, who started that is going to get the truth known. If it of course wasn't Ashira. But how much power could she possible get? To kill, and still be free cannot be an easy task. How is it possible that the polices didn't get her, or at least find some proof or evident? As much as she knew, no one even searched for a killer. That was very strange.

But from Ikuto, who's already dead, to something much more current, Ami. If she was hurt or even worse, dead, Amu would never forgive herself. Never!

"Hurry up, Amu", some one of her charas said, but the answer was obvious. Of course she hurried!

When she saw her own house she almost started to cry. What if something already happened in there? Carefully, she opened the door, only to find Utau standing right inside.

"There is someone here", was the only thing she said.

"I got to find Ami!"

"Is your sister here?"

"Shhh, what if she hears us?"

Utau grabbed Amus arm, as she was going upstairs.

"Do at least a character change, so you're less vulnerable", Utau hissed.

"Get of me!", Amu said sharp to her and entered the stairs.

On the second floor, both of the girls room were situated. Amu opened the door and glanced on Amis bed. She was still asleep. Nothing harmful was in here. Now Amu could breath normally again.

"Utau, no one is here! You can come upstairs!"

"Coming!"

Utau sighed happily when she noticed Amis peacefully sleeping.

"Could you know tell me how you knew that Ashira was going to do something to Ami?", Amu said fast.

Utau blushed, but told the truth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't ever mean to get you into problem. I promise. But it happened and when we can prove Ashira is the guilty one, I'll tell her."

Amu didn't say anything. She had a sharp look on her face, but she also seemed to be disappointed. Well, that's not a wonder.

"So you're the bitch who called me…", Ashiras voice shot harder than any bullet in the room. She stood behind the door, on the inside of Amis room. She had been standing there the whole time, but not been moving. No one of the charas noticed her, which was impressive. Had she stopped breathing while waiting for them. And why would she wait? Wouldn't it be the easiest to just hurt Ami and run away?

Amus jaw dropped.

"What are you … doing here?", Amu hissed. "G-go home."

"I'm older than you, so you're not the one commanding here", Ashira said with a cold voice.

"But I'm the oldest!, Utau hurried to say. "And I say: Go home! Or else we'll call the police!"

Ashira became quiet, but didn't move from the wall she stood beside as she was glued. Amus nerves had soon taken too much. Tears of stress started to fall . Then Ashira exploded.

"You're such a crybaby! Just as weak as you friends! 'OMG, I've got a chara, I can do everything I want!' A chara is a sign of weakness!"

"Then why do you have one then?", Utau shouted in Ashiras face. "If you're as strong as you say, then prove it!"

Ashira took a step closer to Utau and then, without warning, gave her a bitch slap.

"I will. I will kill you!"

Utau saved all time, and backed of immediately.

"Character change! Lunatic Charm!"

She and Iru became one. Her angry eyes started to tear.

"Is that everything you got?"

"Character change! Amulet Heart!"

Amu and Ran became one. Ashira saw for one moment total defenceless.

"Okay then, as you want…", she whispered. And she sounded really scared.

From nowhere her egg appeared. Ashira took it in her hand, and threw it in the wall. Just before it would crack, her chara jumped out of the egg. The chara was little and small, and have a back hoodie on. The face of her chara was very pale and the eyes were red. And it showed no expression at all. It looked more like a zombie than a chara.

"Your idiot. Character change! Silver Blast!"

Ashiras changed character looked as dead as her chara. White abnormally long hair, and an expressionless face. She had red big eyes, even the pupils were in a dark red tone.

"Amu… What's happening?"

"Oh, Ami. Shh, everything is okay. I just have to take care of something – "

"What exactly are you going to do? Try to hurt me with hearts, honey bubbles and music? Please, that may affect X-eggs, but have you ever tried that on a human? And I'm sure you're aware of the risks. It wont work!", Ashira spoke. "But you see… My weapon is something much more deadly than honey bubbles…"

"Amu, who's that?", Ami asked and she sounded frightened. Poor girl, just woken up and in the middle of a conflict. "Where's mom and dad?"

Amu became nervous. But before she had time to answer, Utau did a move.

"Nightmare Lorerai!", she screamed and Ashira was knocked into the wall by Utaus weapon. Ashira groaned and, very fast and innocent, grabbed Dia. Dia was beside Amu as a support, but focusing on trying to clam Ami down, she was not prepared.

Ashira kicked Utau and hurried to the window. Eru, Miki and Su, who had faster reactions than Utau and Amu tried to prevent Ashiras escape, but got thrown away by Ashiras change. The character was very quick and unpredictable, and seemed to have eyes in her back. And she wasn't hurt at all after the jump down from the window.

"Dia!", Amu screamed. "Utau, go after her!"

"Aren't you coming?", Utau stressed.

"Just go!"  
Utau followed down after Ashira and left Amu and Ami behind.

"Now Ami, stay here in your bed, and DO NOT move until I'm home again. Do you understand?"

"I'm scared!"

"I'll be soon back. Promise me to stay here, and do not leave your room", Amu started to stress now. She felt inside that Dia was in danger, though she couldn't see her.

"I promise…"

"Good girl", Amu whispered and kissed Amis forehead. "I'll be back."

Then she left Ami alone and went for searching after Ashira.

Amu followed Utau, who ran after Ashira. How could she be so fast? Was it even possible?

"Ran, I need help!"

On her roller skates, she could fly faster than Ashira could run. Or her character at least.

"You're getting on her!", Utau shouted and pointed at Ashira. She suddenly stopped and started to walk towards Amu and Utau. They were tired after the short, but effective run they had, but they were sure at one thing; it could be even worse to meet Ashira face to face. She had nerves to kill someone, who knows what she could do next.

"Give me your best shot!", she screamed and sounded crazy. Her long hair waved in the wind and her eyes were opened so big, that Amu started to fear they would pop out.

"Wait – "

"Nightmare Lorerai!"

"Golden Chain!"

With a big chain in Ashiras hands, Utaus shots were unusable. The chain seemed to protect her body from any weapon.

"Is that all? Is that all?", Ashira yelled into the air. She looked mad. Maybe she was. She couldn't be normal. It is not normal for a child to be such murderous as she.

Amu felt suddenly so powerless. Without Dia, she couldn't do Amulet Fortune, which could be strong enough to break through the chain. She was tired. She had left Ami alone home, and her parents didn't know anything. All they knew was that Ikuto was dead, nothing more. And what is she even doing? If, they won over Ashira, then what? Should they kill her? No, no, could they kill her? Amu cannot do it. She cannot kill. What was she even doing? Everything started to spin. Ashira laughed madly and Utau fought her. Amu did nothing. She just wanted home, she wanted everything to be normal. Maybe it was a mad idea to follow Utau. Maybe she shouldn't be here, fighting a girl. She should fight X-eggs, she should tell the kids to follow their dreams and live happily after ever. This is not the place where she should be.

"Why did you kill your chara?", Amu asked as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Huh?"

"I read your emails with Ikuto. You forced your egg to be an X-egg. And so you killed your dream. Why?"

Ashira stared into the ground.

"Shirin was my first chara ever. My first real dream. To be a singer! But, I guess it is impossible to dream about something you never can be…"

"It is not imp – "

"Yes it is! And my second chara, my second real dream. It was maybe my biggest one. To be normal! To get rid of all bullies! My little Thea… But it all seemed to be a lie. She never helped me! She only got me to feel even more miserable! I could neither be a singer, or free from constant bullying. Later on, Lemba, Hera, Morie… All useless!"

"You don't know what you're talking about – "

"And now I have Juno. He's the only one who actually made me feel strong. Strong for heavens sake! I'm not the looser anymore! And I'm not bullied anymore!", she sounded for the moment like Sméagol from Lord of the Rings. Sméagol struggled between fear, hate and madness for the Ring. Ashira did almost the same, but madness from diseases, fear and just want to be loved. She is still just a child.

"You're only making a fool out of yourself – ", Utau whispered. "It's not okay to kill anyone for that reason!"

"If you want you godforsaken chara, Amu, you best go and get it!", Ashira waved with her hand, where Dia was squeezed in.

"Help…", she whispered as Ashira only squeezed her more.

And so Ashira run out on the road.

"Come back!", Amu ran after her out on the road. The sun was gone away now, and a tiny little half moon together with the streetlamps at the road was the only lights at the moment.

And this road was not for people. The pavement was settled a few meter from the road, and between the pavement and road, there was a big ditch. Just to prevent humans on the big road. It was not exactly a highway, but nearly. Big trucks drove on the way in a speed, faster than allowed.

"Ashira… Get off the road!", Amu said weakly, standing on the edge.

"Unless you're okay living with only three charas!"

"Ashira, I'm serious! This road is dangerous!"

"Nothing is too dangerous for me! Come and get your ugly little chara", she said stubbornly. Slowly Amu walked out on the road, feeling very unsafe. There was a steep gradient here, so the cars driving now would notice the girls too late.

"Give her now! I want to get off the road…"

"Just suddenly you wanted to fight me, and now you're afraid of some asphalt", Ashira said suspiciously.

"I am not afraid of the asphalt, but the cars and trucks that may drive here! Could you give me Dia, please?"

"Amu, truck!", Utau shouted.

Ashira pushed Amu in her chest so hard, she turned and fell on her stomach. She heard screeching brakes from a big vehicle.

And then she felt a very strange feeling in her whole body. She closed her eyes, and everything span around. She heard a thud and again brakes and then a bigger thud.

When she opened her eyes whe first noticed her hands were scratched from the asphalt when she got pushed by Ashira. The second thing was that her Amulet Heart was not longer affective. The third thing was that she had nosebleed from hitting her nose in the ground. And the fourth was an unbearable pain from her legs. She felt almost paralyzed.

"Oh my God, are you okay?", Utau asked. She sounded worried.

"My legs…", Amu said as she froze when she saw them. The truck had been driving over them. And if Ashira hadn't push Amu aside, maybe the truck would drive her to death. Ashira… She had been hit by the truck.

The man from the truck (that drove into the ditch after hitting Ashira) laid beside her in panic.

"We need to call an ambulance. I think she is dead!", the driver screamed in horror. "What have I done?"

It was not the drivers fault. He could impossibly stop in time. It was Ashiras own fault. Utau felt panic herself.

"Take it easy, the ambulance is soon here. It's okay, breathe", she whispered to Amu, who started to get cramps. "Please, hurry!", she screamed to the poor panicking driver. Another car happened to come, and the couple inside it started to give Ashira heart-, and lungsavings. They pressed on her chest and breathed in her mouth. But it was useless. A big truck with enough speed could easily kill anyone.

Utau started to cry. She laid beside her run over friend, and just witnessed Ashiras death. Though she through dreams and stuff wished Ashira would die, as payment for Ikuto, seeing it was enough. It made her feel like a killer.

"I think I need to puke", Amu whispered.

"Don't! Please wait. The ambulance will come."

And the ambulance came. Two actually. One for Amu, and one for Ashira. They would wrap Ashira in white paper and cover her sleeping face.

Before Amu was given intravenous drip, painkillers and was sent to hospital, Utau saw Ashiras face one last time. And it had a smile on it.

**The End. **

**I will still write a happily forever chapter where everything is going back to the normal. And Ikuto got a message for them, you'll see. :)**


End file.
